Frank Falls Out the Window
"Frank Falls Out the Window" is the second episode of the eleventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Frank falls out of a window and his injury makes him think it's 2006, so the gang use it as a chance to correct past mistakes. Recap 12:10 P.M. on a Wednesday Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Waitress * Aisha Hinds as Welfare Case Worker Co-Starring * Andrew Donelly as Trevor * Patrick Hume as Edgar * Jess Rowland as Bank Teller * Candace Kita as Charnese * KJ Smith as Sequoia * Wendy Braun as Lauren Kerwin Trivia *Aisha Hinds reprises her role as the welfare case worker from "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare". *The certificate Dennis and Dee present at the welfare office is Frank's certificate from Reid Mental Institution, the mental institution Frank was sent to as a childPsycho Pete Returns. It reads, "By the power of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, Reid Mental Institution hereby declares Frank Reynolds (Frank crossed out and replaced with Dee) to not (crossed out) have "Donkey Brains." *Flashbacks to "The Gang Spies Like U.S.", "The Gang Dines Out" and "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" are shown when Frank, Dennis and Dee are in Guigino's Italian Restaurant. *Flashbacks to "The Gang Goes on Family Fight" and "Mac and Dennis Break Up" are shown when Frank sees his toe knife in Charlie's apartment. *A flashback to "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare" is shown after Dennis and Dee leave Lauren Kerwin's office. *Flashbacks to "The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore", "The Gang Misses the Boat" and scenes from earlier on in this episode are shown when Frank tastes a rum ham. *Dee's line about "doing a Wyclef Jean thing where we create a charity and allegedly keep all the money for ourselves" refers to actual charges of corruption around Wyclef Jean's Yele Haiti charity. *Dennis, Dee, and Mac are discussing their scheme from the episode "Charlie Work" at the beginning. *Charlie is actually correct when he says that Philadelphia was once the capital of Pennsylvania: Philadelphia was the capital of Pennsylvania during its time as a colony of the UK, and remained so after Philadelphia became a state until 1807, when the capital was moved to Lancaster. In 1815, it was moved once more, to its current location, Harrisburg. *Charlie's remark "It's 2006, and you're still into women" is a callback to the fact that in earlier seasons of this show, Mac was presented as more of a heterosexual than he is now. *"Just a Friend" by Biz Markie plays two times in the episode and is a throwback to "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare". Once, it plays a Dee's ringtone, and at the end of the episode when Dee and Dennis find out that they cannot cash the check Frank had made out to them. *This episode reveals just how truly wealthy Frank is, explaining how the gang has been able to finance their various schemes and adventures. The view of the check that he wrote for Dee and Dennis shows that it is for $8,000,000. *This episode reveals that Dee has known about Dennis's dark fascination since before the show started. Stating that Dennis only wanted to become a veterinarian to keep the animal pelts, to which Dennis does not deny the allegation. *As of this episode the Waitress is living in a women's shelter. Quotes References Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday Category:Episodes at 12:10 pm